


oh my!

by cheolsoos



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, for like the first five seconds lol, side jaehyun/seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolsoos/pseuds/cheolsoos
Summary: Johnny’s just a little whipped.





	1. I like you so much (what should I do?)

It was just a dumb little crush.

Hardly even a crush, Johnny’s convinced himself. Just an infatuation. A cute boy he couldn’t stop thinking about... for the time being. And that was perfectly normal? Johnny could count the amount of times they’d run into each other on one of his hands, which was exactly why it was an infatuation and not a crush. Once promotions died down and Seventeen got a break from the public for a little while, it would pass. Jaehyun doesn’t know anything.

Plus, there was no shame in finding someone pretty— lots of boys were pretty to him. Taeil, Taeyong, Ten... they were all pretty and Johnny could admit that, no shame whatsoever. And Joshua just happened to be too, with his upturned, full lips, and his high cheekbones, and his cat-like eyes that a sparkled like he was out of a god damn anime— which is unfair, by the way. Who even looks like that?

“You’re staring,” a whisper startles Johnny out of his trance. He turns abruptly and meets a smug Jaehyun, resting his chin in his palm and raising a coy eyebrow.

“I... am not,” Johnny sniffs, reclining back in his chair and making the best effort he can to not look at the American man sitting across from him. Jaehyun hums, ultimately unconvinced but allowing Johnny to tell himself whatever will make him feel better.

“You could, perhaps, greet him. You know,” the younger man suggests, taking a swig of his water bottle, “like human beings tend to do.”

“You could, perhaps, greet Seokmin, also,” Johnny shoots back, and feels pleasantly satisfied when Jaehyun chokes on his water as he’s swallowing. A few select members of Seventeen turn and spare him a concerned glance, and the smug look is wiped off his face when he catches Joshua’s eye.

The look he’s giving the older boy is a mix of concern and confusion, with his lips pursed in a pretty pout and all. Johnny feels his brain almost fizzle out. He’s not quite sure how to respond, and breaking eye contact without acknowledging Joshua would just be rude, so he dismisses Jaehyun’s coughing with a flourish of his hand and a shake of his head.

Joshua raises an eyebrow, but his lips are now quirked into a subtle smile, so Johnny considers it a win. He smiles back, and in return, Joshua’s smile grows so big his eyes disappear. He even giggles a little, and Johnny swears his heart skips a beat. Jaehyun’s near death experience is forgotten as quickly as it happened.

The commercials playing in the background are coming to an end, and Johnny forces himself to look away from Joshua’s sparkly eyes to set up his headphones and microphone. He misses the way Joshua’s eyes linger. Jaehyun welcomes everybody back to show after the break, and it goes on.

Johnny tries his hardest not to be obvious, but judging by the looks Jaehyun (and even Jeonghan) shoot him, he’s failing. It’s not his fault his mouth wants to mention Joshua before his brain can catch him and make him shut the hell up. He just can’t help it.

The compliment after Joshua recites his English teaser might’ve been a bit much, on par with him asking if he could play the role of a female (there wasn’t one, but he shot his shot), considering how flustered the other boy got both times, but Johnny thinks he’s valid. Joshua’s voice in English is... unfair.

The show comes to an end, and the boys all say their goodbyes warmly. It was one of their more enjoyable shows, Johnny thought, grateful that he and Jaehyun managed to get along so well with so many people in the studio.

Joshua shakes his hand before he leaves, and sends him that same smile from before that made his heart skip a beat. “I’ll see you around, dude,” he says warmly, and in English, and Johnny can’t even return the gesture before the beautiful boy rushes out the door and out of his view.

Johnny doesn’t have much time to think before he calls out, “wait!” to Joshua’s retreating figure. Junhui sends him a strange look before he manages to shut the door completely, and to both of their surprises, Joshua is right there in a second. He whispers something to Junhui and makes his way over to Johnny, smile still as bright as ever.

“You called?”

Johnny feels his hands start getting a little clammy, and he’d ask Jaehyun to slap him out of it if it weren’t for Joshua occupying the space in front of him. Jaehyun looks about ready to do it regardless. “I was just wondering, um... if you’d like to exchange numbers?” Johnny asks warily, but to his surprise and utter joy, Joshua beams even brighter. “I just thought I’d be nice to-“

“Of course,” Joshua cuts him off, handing Johnny his phone from the back pocket of his slacks. “To keep in touch? I don’t know a lot of others from the states.”

“Me neither,” Johnny’s relieved. “Aside from the few I’ve met through the show.”

“You never ask them for their numbers~” Jaehyun sing-songs quietly and also in English from his chair. Johnny shoots him a glare.

He wills his hands to stop shaking as he enters his name into Joshua’s phone, choosing to add an American flag emoji near his name. He almost adds the rainbow flag, but... he’s not quite that bold. Yet. No matter, he gets a cute giggle out of Joshua when he returns the phone, so he’ll take that win.

“Talk to you soon?” Johnny tries not to seem too desperate, but the hopeful look on his face can’t be hidden. Joshua nods.

“Talk to you soon,” He confirms, before making his way out the door for a second time. Johnny catches him smile back once more before the door completely shuts.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Jaehyun groans as soon as Joshua’s out of sight. “That was so painful to watch. I can’t believe you’re that whipped already.”

“Shut up!” Johnny whines, feeling his phone buzz in his back pocket. He expects it to be a manager, maybe Mark with some dumb memes, but what he didn’t expect was a text from an unknown number.

 

**(unknown) 11:45pm**

john!!

it’s josh

oops sorry! autocorrect

*johnny

 

Johnny grins at his phone and completely disregards Jaehyun to save the younger man’s number and reply.

 

**johnny 11:45pm**

it’s okay!

either works, I went by both before lol

 

**josh 11:45pm**

oh okay cool!

thanks for being so welcoming to us tonight, johnny. we all appreciate it :]

i hope we can see each other again soon!

 

“God, he’s so cute, who uses that emoticon anymore?” Johnny flops back into his chair with a grin so dopey and bright it could probably be mistaken for a star by a satellite. Jaehyun rolls his eyes, but hasn’t seen Johnny this happy in a while, so he won’t speak on it.

“Come on, Romeo, we have somewhere to be early tomorrow.”

They pack up and leave without much of an issue. Johnny spends the rest of the night on his phone, even falls asleep with it on his chest, and if any of the other boys find it suspicious, they keep it to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go watch svt on enanana in 2017 n then try to tell my john isn’t in love w josh, i dare you


	2. better tell somebody (you’re all mine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (au where svt went on enanana during oh my era)

“You’re insatiable,” Joshua feels the air get knocked out of him as a tall, built figure pushes him against a counter.

“Shut up,” Johnny snaps, fumbling to lock the door of the restroom. Something clicks and he abandons the door to take two large strides over to pin his boyfriend against the counter completely. He takes a long look at the man before him, his shirt unbuttoned one button too many and the silver chain on his neck following past the dips of his collar bones and down his chest. His pants are tight, but the bandana around his thigh is tied even tighter, and Johnny feels his last few brain cells fizzle out for good.

Joshua’s watching him through his eyelashes, smirking at the way Johnny’s usual warm brown eyes have nearly disappeared with the dilation of his pupils. He reaches up to swipe at the corner of the taller man’s mouth with his thumb. “You’re drooling, baby,” He can’t hide his smirk, and Johnny can’t hide his groan.

“Remind me to send your new stylists a fruit basket,” Joshua barks out a laugh at that one.

Johnny grabs the shorter man by his waist and hoists him up on the counter so his legs dangle off the edge. He forces himself between his legs and leans forward to seal his lips over Joshua’s, the height difference nearly eliminated thanks to the tall counter. They kiss like they haven’t kissed in months, which is partially true. Johnny’s been busy with NCT 2018 and their Japan’ debut, and Joshuas been busy with... the same. They managed to sneak off for a night in Osaka, surprisingly, when their schedules overlapped, but aside from that, their contact has been minimal. Joshua balls his fists up in the back of Johnny’s shirt to pull the other boy against him completely, chest to chest. He works Johnny’s full bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling and making the other boy’s hips jerk against his own.

Johnny pulls away and Joshua doesn’t release his lip from between his teeth until he has no choice.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so hot.” 

“So you’ve told me,” Joshua teases breathlessly.

Johnny looks down to where Joshua’s legs are spread wide to accommodate for Johnny between them. He massages his hands over the other man’s thighs roughly, but the sight of his large hands swallowing them up makes him pout. 

“You’ve lost so much weight, Josh.”

“ _Shut up_ -“

“Your thighs weren’t this skinny last year. Your ass wasn’t this flat eith-“

Johnny yelps at the pinch that’s delivered to his right ass cheek. Joshua is sending him an annoyed look, making the taller man pout more.

“Don’t talk to me about losing my ass when you don’t even have one.” 

“Preposterous? You said you love my-“

“I swear to God, John,” Joshua’s exasperated at this point. “If you don’t fuck me within the next five minutes, you’re not going to get to for the rest of the year.” 

Johnny would continue, make smart comments until Joshua got bossy and frustrated, but the use of the name John makes his mind blank out. He slots his lips against Joshua’s with a renewed vigor, ignoring the way their teeth clink in favor of licking into Joshua’s mouth.

Joshua moans gratefully at the intrusion, sucking Johnny’s tongue into his mouth and running his hands under his shirt and over his abdomen and chest. Johnny grabs two handfuls of his ass in retaliation, squeezing what he could and pulling him forward until Joshua’s on his ass precariously at the edge of the counter. The younger man pinches and twists a nipple between some of his fingers and snickers best he can when Johnny’s knees buckle and nearly give out.

“I win,” Joshua teases when Johnny pulls away to hide his face in his neck.

“It’s not a competition, you ass,” Johnny squeezes his ass harder anyways. 

“Just get on with it, Suh.”

 Johnny rolls his eyes but does as he’s told and reaches into his back pocket for the little packet of lube he had stashed there before him and Jaehyun left the dorms for the show. If Jae saw, he didn’t say anything about it.

“I don’t need it,” Joshua complains and Johnny knows, but that won’t stop him from being precautious anyways. Johnny unites the bandana from around Joshua’s thigh and tucks it into his pocket for later as Joshua fumbles for his belt, and with the help of Johnny hoisting him up once more, manages to get his boots and jeans off without leaving the counter.

“Jesus Christ,” He’s not wearing underwear. “Seriously? You performed like this?”

“You know damn well these pants are too tight for that.” Joshua leans back against the mirror and spreads his legs while he still holds eye contact with the taller man, and Johnny nearly moans again at the sight of the pretty plug currently occupying Joshua’s ass. It’s pearl white, with a little gem at the base, and it compliments Joshua’s tan skin too well.

“You’ve had it in all day?” Johnny’s kind of amazed that Joshua could keep a straight face through the whole show while he was sitting on the plug in his ass.

“Since we got off stage. As much as I love you, I couldn’t dance with this damn thing in my ass. It’s nearly as thick as you.” Johnny chuckles and holds Joshua’s thighs open with his hands. He runs his fingertips teasingly up and down the length of them, grinning at the way Joshua arches up and wriggles against the counter, already sensitive and strung out, unused to Johnny’s touch. “P-please.” 

“I wish we had more time,” Johnny starts, reaching up to unbutton Joshua’s shirt to reveal the soft lines of his abdomen and the pretty flush following his chest. He runs his hands up and down his chest in a similar fashion, his fingers catching on a nipple and making Joshua jolt. “I would blindfold you,” he continues, reaching for the plug and ignoring the way Joshua whines. “Blindfold you and tease you for a while. You’d come so hard.”

“ _John_ ,” Joshua lets out a long moan as the plug gets pulled out of him in one go, leaving him gaping and empty. “Please just fuck me, _please_ -“

How could he deny Joshua, when he begged so pretty? 

Johnny unbuttons and unzips his pants enough to free his dick. He rips the packet of lube open with his teeth, spreading some generously on himself.

“Yes,” Joshua moans as Johnny manhandles him into the position he wants him in. He ends up being tugged forward until he’s on his back, with his elbows supporting his weight and one of his thighs tight in Johnny’s grasp, other dangling uselessly above the floor.

Johnny jacks himself once, twice, and then-

“Are you-“

“Yes, _god_ , just do it-“

Johnny pushes in completely in one go, and Joshua nearly shouts at the sudden, full feeling. Johnny spares a glance at the door before deciding he didn’t care and returning his full attention to the man underneath him. Joshua’s spread out beautifully, his head thrown back revealing the long expanse of his neck and his shirt thrown open, slipping off one of his shoulders, all pretty and taunting. His chest is flushed a darker shade of red than before, and his arms are trembling in their effort to support his weight. Johnny suddenly remembers the bandana in his pocket, and retrieves it without a second thought.

“Lie back, Josh.”

“Hm?” Joshua looks up at him through hooded eyes, glassy and unfocused— already fucked out. Johnny helps the other man lie back, and then grabs his wrists in one hand. He dangles the bandana in Joshua’s face with the other.

“Is this okay?”

Joshua groans and nods, holding his wrists together so Johnny can use the bandana to restrain him. He ties a knot, tight enough that Joshua feels a pleasant sting but loose enough that it won’t leave any semi-permanent marks. He leans back and admires his work.

“So beautiful,” Johnny coos, and Joshua squirms against the cool counter.

“Just move, you ass.” 

Johnny snorts. “Guess we’ve wasted enough time, huh?” He relents, trapping Joshua’s hips in an almost painful hold. He begins to slowly pull out.

“F _uuuck_ ,” Joshua moans lowly.

Johnny snaps his hips forward quickly, and the gasp that leaves Joshua’s mouth is sinful. He picks up a fast, punishing pace, because it’s been so long and he has little restraint. He’s fucking in so hard that Joshua’s already seeing stars, every brush against his prostate making a gasp claw its way out of his throat.

Joshua paws his hands against Johnny’s chest uselessly, until he can find a grip on the fabric of his shirt. He tugs softly, whining when the other boy doesn’t immediately read his mind and give him what he wants.

“Off,” he begs, and Johnny takes a moment to stop and steady himself before he tugs his shirt over his head. Joshua nearly comes at the sight of his chest. 

“So big,” he whines.

“What is?” 

“Your everything. Your dick, you arms, your chest. Too big. Why are you so damn big?” Joshua mumbles dumbly. Johnny is balls deep inside of him but that doesn’t stop him from fucking giggling.

“Genetics,” Johnny offers, and takes Joshua’s legs over his arms. He plants his hands on the counter and leans over so far that Joshua’s nearly bent in half. At this angle, Joshua can already feel his prostate being brushed against, and he arches into the sensation. “We gotta wrap this up, Josh.”

“Mm, romantic,” Joshua takes his tied up wrists and locks them behind Johnny’s head, tangles his hands in Johnny’s hair and tugs. Johnny’s hips jolt at the pain. “Fuck me, John.”

Johnny doesn’t need to be told twice. He makes sure Joshua’s spread wide, taking advantage of the flexibility and beginning to fuck into him with a renewed vigor. The punishing pace from before has been forgotten in favor of fucking in hard and slow, with Johnny putting his all into hitting Joshua’s prostate. He’ll come hands free like this, Johnny knows by now, has it engrained in his head. Every thrust in is met with a pretty moan; every thrust out with a satisfied sigh. Joshua couldn’t be quiet even if he tried, and Johnny feels himself near the edge with the way Joshua’s clenching around him. He’s either close to coming or doing it on purpose, the little shit.

“You gonna come?”

“Yes, please- _a little faster, please_ -“

Johnny speeds up the pace slightly, watching Joshua’s face contort and flush an even darker red as he nears his end. God, he’s so beautiful— Johnny grits his teeth and wills himself to hold back a little longer.

Johnny delivers a handful of sharp thrusts without pause, and that essentially pushes Joshua over the edge, a litany of _fuckfuckfuck’s_  leaving his mouth as he paints his chest in pretty ropes of come. He clenches around Johnny wonderfully, and Johnny feels his legs tremble as he fucks him through it.

Johnny’s the one moaning now, whimpering and trembling as he nears the edge. Joshua regains his bearings, sensitive and overstimulated but forcing his eyes open to look up at Johnny above him. He’s a mess, droplets of sweat building on his forehead and in his hair, some falling onto the man below him. It’s kind of gross, but Joshua won’t mention it until later.

He yanks Johnny’s hair roughly, a startled moan leaving the other man’s thick lips as he snaps his eyes up towards Joshua. He clenches around him again, and Johnny feels like he’s gonna die.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Johnny nods weakly, the pressure in the pit of his stomach impossibly close to snapping. Joshua waits until Johnny’s looking right in his eyes before he continues. “Fill me up, baby, I want you to come in me and then stick the plug back in my ass, _mm_ , wanna feel you when I get home.”

The dam breaks at that, and Johnny hunches over Joshua’s chest as he buries himself as deep as he can to fill Joshua up just like he wants. The long, broken moan that leaves Johnny’s mouth is one of the sexiest things Joshua’s ever witnessed, but he thinks about every aspect of Johnny, if he’s being honest.

“Good boy,” Joshua coos, and feels Johnny’s dick twitch inside him once more.

“ _Do not_ ,” Johnny pants against Joshua’s chest, breaking the silence and making Joshua giggle. “You’re fucking filthy, you know that?” He pulls Joshua to sit up with him, and both of them grimace as Johnny pulls out. He quickly locates the plug on the counter and carefully pushes it back into the other boy, apologizing softly.

“It’s better then having to feel your come trickle out of my ass on the ride home,” Joshua reassures Johnny as he works on untying the bandana from around Joshua’s wrists and strokes the red marks left behind apologetically.

They get dressed in a comfortable silence, Johnny helping Joshua step into his pants and slip his boots back onto his feet as Joshua buttons up his shirt. They straighten out and look into the mirror, take one long look at each other, and burst out laughing.

“It couldn’t be more obvious you just got fucked,” Johnny can’t stop laughing, trying to salvage the mess that is the matted and sweaty mop on Joshua’s head. 

“Well, at least I won’t have to hide this limp,” Joshua’s laughing too. “C’mon, we’ve been gone for way too long.” 

The two of them sneak their way out of the restroom and, much to their surprise, everybody is exactly where they left him. Jaehyun and Jeonghan are the only ones that send them looks, both somehow managing to look disgusted and entertained at the same time. The rest of the boys are far too occupied messing with each other to even notice their absence. 

Johnny links his pinky with Joshua’s, and the pair exchange soft smiles before they rejoin the group. Joshua’s gonna regret the plug in his ass by the time he gets home, but was it worth it? Totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man svt n nct interactions rly never fail to put a smile to my face, especially johnny n joshua ones so... this kinda just happened. i feel like they’re purposely avoiding each other sometimes w the lack of recent interactions n i’ve always wanted to explore their dynamic. arguably i could’ve done it better since this was impulsive and written in one night after a bad depression episode so it is... an unedited Bad Mess lol BUT hey if u genuinely enjoy this ship as much as i do and want a good johnshua fic w actual plot, i suggest [get your kicks on route 66 by shuantics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953644). it’s been my favorite piece on ao3 for the longest time!


End file.
